


Come Back to Me

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: Hi! Could you do a piece where the reader (force sensitive) accompanied Kylo on a mission to deal with a small group of rebels, and the reader ends up getting kidnapped and finds out that one of them is a brother she didn’t know about? He would have a hatred for her because they are with the First Order and Kylo has to save the reader? Please and thanks!





	Come Back to Me

“I have to go” you say when Kylo’s embrace tightens around you.

“No” he pouts hugging you like a child hugs his favorite toy.

“Kylo” you giggle. “I really have to go”.

“Why?” he snuggles his nose in your neck. It’s five in the morning and you have to get up from bed to get ready for your mission.

“Because as the Commander of the First Order is my duty to lead this mission” you run your fingers through his soft hair. When you’re cuddling like this, you feel almost impossible to get up and deal with real life.

“I’m starting to regret giving you that position”

“Hey! I earned that position!” you slap his chest and climb out of bed. You stretch lifting your arms above your head and standing in your tiptoes.

“How do you want me to let you go when you give me that image?” Kylo’s eyes fill with desire to see your naked body. You feel an invisible hand caressing your butt.

“A little thing so you can remember until I return” you smirk and gather the clothes you’re going to use from the closet.

“Come back to me” Kylo says the goodbye you two have everytime one of you leaves for a mission. Since he became Supreme Leader, you’re the one who travels and goes to missions more.

“Always” you answer, kneeling in bed to give him a last kiss.

* * *

“Commander Ren, we’re losing control of the ship” a stormtrooper warns you as the message  _ALERT_ appears in the screen.

“What?” you stand up from your seat to see what’s going on.

“We’ve been shot” the stormtrooper informs you as he frantically pushes buttons trying to fix the ship.

“Scums” you grind your teeth. Those rebels managed to reach your ship.

“Prepare for impact” he warns you and the rest of the squad and everyone runs to your seats and buckle your seatbelt.

“Impact in 3, 2, 1…” you feel how you enter to the planet atmosphere at maximum speed. You hold on your seat feeling how the ship shakes and crumbles with you inside and then it hits the ground.

Thanks to the First Order Technology division because you feel pretty bumped but at least you’re complete with no broken bones. Too bad you can’t say the same for the rest of your squad. There are no survivors but you.

“Fuck…” you whine as you unbuckle your seatbelt and crawl outside the destroyed ship.

You’re on your hands and knees trying to orient yourself when you feel a hit at the back of your head that puts you back on the ground.

“Leave her to me. I’ll interrogate her” you hear someone speaks.

“Shouldn’t we warn to General Organa? She has the Force and all” a different voice intervenes.

“Not until we’re sure she really is who we think” the first voice talks again. You feel a pair of hands grabbing your wrists and putting a type of bracelet in each one. You try to fight but you feel weak because of the hit. “Anti-Force handcuffs. Pretty effective” the same hands tug your wrists, checking if the handcuffs are secure.

As soon as the handcuffs make click you feel as if you’ve gone blind and deaf, you can no longer feel sense your surroundings and you can’t even stand up because you feel nauseous and with no balance.

“These people” the voice of the person mocks as they see you so defenseless on the floor. “Can’t live without the Force”.

* * *

You regain conscious only to realize you can’t see anything because your eyes have been covered with something, you’re on a chair with your arms tied to your back and your ankles tied to the chair legs. You try to see the room where you are using the Force but you remember the handcuffs. You curse for being so reckless and stupid.

You lose track of time, you tried to to elaborate a escape plan but you feel dizzy and disoriented. Never in your life you’ve been without the Force, everything around you feels weird, as if space wasn’t real and you were floating in the nothing.

Being with your eyes covered and tied to a chair doesn’t help either. You try to control your breath and meditate but it’s useless. Your whole body shivers when you realize you won’t able to call Kylo through your Force bond.

A metal door opens heavily and you hear footsteps approaching you. You keep your head high and to the front.

“Famous (Y/N) Ren, Commander of the First Order” it’s the same voice you heard earlier. It sounds full of sarcasm and masculine. “I must say what an honor to have you here”.

You press your lips together trying to control the shaking of your body. Even if you’re totally defenseless, you can’t show him you’re scared.

“You don’t recognize me, do you?” you feel the man kneeling in front of you and putting his hands on your knees. “No, of course not. You were too little”.

You’re wearing pants but you shudder when you feel the touch of the man. You can’t recognize the voice but there’s something in it that makes you feel scared. And there are few things in life that make (Y/N) Ren scared.

“Here, let me help you to remember” the man says as he takes the blindfold off your eyes. You blink several times, trying to focus your gaze but the light hurts your eyes.

“Look at that, the same innocent gaze of little (Y/N)” the man smiles at you. He’s talking like he knows you. You observe his face: he has curly dark brown hair, brown eyes and a three-day beard.

“Who are you?” you whisper, forgetting momentarily where you are and the whole situation.

“I’m Aden. Aden (L/N)” he states and keeps staring at you. It’s been so many years that you heard someone else saying your former last name. The last name you heard it, it was at the Jedi Temple where you used to use it.

“What?” you shake your head trying to organize your thoughts.

“I’m your brother, (Y/N)” he tells you and grabs a trail of your hair.

“I have no family” you move your head not liking the way he touches you. Your parents are long forgotten for you, you have no idea if they’re still alive. And you have no memory of a brother like he’s saying. Your one and only family is Kylo, you chose that twelve years ago when you runaway with him after the Jedi massacre.

“My little (Y/N) doesn’t remember me” Aden runs a finger along your cheek. You try to bite him but he reacts fast and puts his finger away. He returns his hand to your knee and starts rubbing circles on both.

“Mom and dad were so proud of you when you went with Luke to train. Everyday was like (Y/N) this, (Y/N) that!” he mimics their voices. “But little (Y/N) decided we weren’t good enough for her so she ran away with that weirdo” Aden’s grip tightens and you gasp. You haven’t seen so much rage in someone’s eyes before, and you live with Kylo Ren.

“Aden?” you change your strategy. If you keep denying him as your brother he’s just gonna be more mad. “Brother?” you call him.

“Yes?” Aden’s eyes spark.

“I d-don’t remember y-you” you stutter and shut your eyes feeling them with tears. “B-but maybe we c-can s-start again”.

“We can, little (Y/N). And that’s what we will do” Aden lowers his head and leaves little kisses in all your thighs. You twist in the chair, wanting to get away from this freak.

Aden’s mouth stops and he runs his hands up and down your thighs, then he grabs the edges of your pants and pull them roughly down to your ankles.

“What are you doing?!” you panic, trying to untie from your restraints.

But Aden ignores you, directing his thumb where he suppose your clit is. You flinch from his attack but there’s nothing you can do. He rubs his finger above your underwear and you twist yourself with all your strength. You squint your eyes, not being able to stand the sight of what he’s doing to you. Something cold has settle in your stomach and you feel like throwing up.

“Get away from me!” you scream with your raw voice. “Get away from me!” you sob, your chest shaking with deep breaths.

Aden stops his actions and stands up. You think that maybe this was just a tactic from the Resistance to scare you, but terror comes back at you when you see Aden unzipping his trousers.

“I’m gonna love my little sister (Y/N), just like mom and dad wanted to” Aden says with a maniac look and a twisted sick smile.

“No!” you try to kick him with your legs but they’re tied.

Aden takes a step forward and in less than two seconds a dark red hole appears on his forehead and he falls dead to the floor. Your eyes bulge out and you look at the place where the shot came from.

“We don’t stand rapists in the Resistance” Leia Organa says with disgust and a blaster pointing where Aden was standing.

* * *

“Sorry but the handcuffs have to stay on” Leia tells you as you sit in a different room. This one is cozier than the previous one, with white walls and a big window. “I’m Leia Organa” she introduces herself but General Organa needs no introduction.

“You’re Kylo’s mom”

“Ben’s mom” she corrects you.

“Same thing” you shrug. You feel like you’re dissociating from what happened.

“I don’t know what happened to Aden. He never showed any signs of that kind” she shakes her head in disbelief. She doesn’t regret his death, someone like him is no use for the Resistance.  

“I think I bring out the worst in people” you lower your head sad and hug yourself.

“At the contrary” Leai smiles and you question her with your eyes. “You made my son contacted me after more than twelve years” she begins to explain.

“Kylo’s here?” you’re about to stand up but Leai waves her hand, indicating you to sit down again.

“Ben used the Force to tell me something was wrong with you. At first, I was surprised he reached for me again, as you can imagine. But he was so insistent he made me promise him I’d go and check on you” Leai says smiling at you in a tender way.

“What will you do with me?” you ask fearful of your future. What if they lock you up here to use you against Kylo?

“Go back to my son. You’re more useful there than here” she doesn’t refer to the endless war between the First Order and the Resistance.

“Can you take me off the handcuffs?” you plead lifting your arms to her.

“I might be generous but not stupid” Leia laughs and stands up. “You can leave in a programmed escape pod, once you arrive I’m sure Ben will find a way to take them off”.

“General Organa?” you look at her, feeling shy. She’s your number one enemy being the leader of the Resistance but you feel she deserves your respect.

“Yes?”

“Thank you”

* * *

Kylo is roaming at the landing port since two hours ago. Employees and stormtroopers avoid him, not wanting to be victims of his rage. He walks from one side to the other, with his hands behind his back.

The sound of a siren indicates that a foreign object is arriving and his head perks up knowing it’s you.

“You’re safe” Kylo rushes toward you without letting you walk down the ramp. His arms wrap you immediately and squeeze you until your ribs hurt. “You’re back, you’re safe” he keeps rambling, not caring if he’s causing a scene in front of everyone.

“What are those things?” he burrows his eyebrows.

“Anti Force handcuffs” you say tired. Kylo stares at them in concentration and they pop alone, leaving your hands free.

“Are you okay?” Kylo holds your face between his hands. “You need to see a doctor”.

“I’m good” you hold his hands. “How did you know I was in danger?”

“I feel a fissure in the Force, it was something I’ve never felt before. It was like they tored a piece of my soul” he explains you. “I tried to connect with you and when I couldn’t I knew something was wrong. I had to talk to her, beg her to save you, but I don’t care because you came back”.

“Thank you” you sigh exhausted of this mad day.

“Are you sure you don’t want to see a doctor?”

“No” you shake your head. “I just wanna go to bed” you grab Kylo’s hand and dragging your tired feet you walk to your quarters.

* * *

“Do you want to watch a holomovie or something? I could prepare you something to eat” Kylo asks sitting in bed. You just took a shower and you’re drying your hair with a towel.

“No, let’s just go to sleep” you say throwing the towel to the dirty laundry cest and climbing on bed. With a flick of your wrist you turn the lights off.

“Goodnight” you tell Kylo and turn your back to him.

“(Y/N), are you okay?” Kylo finds weird that you didn’t kiss him or cuddle with him.

“Yes” you swallow your tears and they burn down your throat.

“Come here” he approaches you and rolls you over, so you can lay against his chest.

“Please, don’t” you say when you feel a tug in your mind as he tries to search in your memories what really happened at the Resistance. “I’m not ready to talk about it yet”.

“Fine” he sighs defeated and upset he can’t help you but he respects your choice. “But when you’re ready, I’ll be here, you know it, right?” he rubs your back in an attempt to comfort you.

“Yes” you tremble in tears.

“Dry your tears,  _amour._ You know you can always come back to me” he kisses the top of your head and you hold on him harder.

**Author's Note:**

> I took inspiration from the scene with the brother from the novel The House of Spirits by Isabel Allende.
> 
> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
